


【Fate/Grand Order】 ＳＩＣＫ［閃恩]

by scarlett_cosmos



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlett_cosmos/pseuds/scarlett_cosmos
Summary: ✯刷完種火回到迦勒底的賢王發現了他的朋友在醫務室裡。
Relationships: Enkidu | False Lancer/Gilgamesh | Caster, 閃恩
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	【Fate/Grand Order】 ＳＩＣＫ［閃恩]

賢王刷完素材回來的時候在房間、食堂、交誼廳都沒看到自己金綠色的朋友。

他問了食堂裡做飯的紅色弓兵、問了交誼廳裡下棋的年長紳士，所得的答案是從中午過後就沒再見過那個槍兵，賢王不免感到焦躁起來，他知道對方今天沒有任何行程。他轉過身想再去模擬訓練室確認一下，結果在轉角處遭逢了御主。

迦勒底有兩名御主，一男一女，出現在他眼前的則是女性那位。他眼明手快地用手抓住御主的肩膀免得兩人相撞在一起，然後問了一聲對方知不知道恩奇都在哪兒。

「啊！我正要去探望他，王要一起來嗎？」  
「探望？那傢伙怎麼了？」賢王一聽就皺起眉頭，御主嘴巴張了又合，似乎不知道該從哪裡開始說明。「喔⋯⋯這很難用語言解釋⋯⋯總之王過來看一趟就會知道了！」

御主的神情看起來不太像是發生了重大事件，反而一臉想笑的樣子。賢王雖然感到困惑還是跟著同行。下午的醫務室裡空蕩蕩的，坐在診療間的南丁格爾看到他們兩個進來只指了指最後面的床，賢王繞過御主、與腳步輕快的少女形成鮮明對比，並且完全沒有自覺現在的自己看起來緊張。

賢王掀開簾子，見到他的朋友縮在床上，整個人看起來就像煮熟的蝦，臉色鐵青，額間滲著薄薄的冷汗，恩奇都眉頭緊蹙，就連被人闖了進來都無暇反應。

「他是怎麼回事？」賢王轉過頭問，英靈不會生病、但若是特異點所造成的異常詛咒——他的摯友唯一的天敵，賢王幾乎立刻就想起了千年前那場把他摯友整副靈魂都敲碎的蠻橫神咒。

聽見吉爾伽美什的聲音，恩奇都抬起臉來，很小聲地喊他的名字，因為疼痛而混沌的雙眼裡滿是安心的信任。吉爾伽美什握住他的手，幾乎不知道該說些什麼，空泛的誓言與安慰已經在前生道盡，面對如此脆弱的天之鎖，賢王正懷抱著赤裸的恐懼，彷彿他只要稍稍鬆手，摯友就會再次在他懷抱裡碎為塵土。

「王，恩奇都沒事。」御主膽大包天地享受了眼前深情美好的畫面才開口。「他只是生理痛。」

賢王轉過頭來。

「生理痛？」  
「嗯，生理痛。」  
「你在耍本王嗎？」賢王的表情比冥界還要更加荒涼，御主說了聲恕我僭越就摀住了臉，因為她現在的表情是更大的不敬。  
「沒有哦，是真的。」  
「奉勸你是盡快給本王一個滿意的解釋。」

御主渾身都因為忍耐笑意而顫抖，她深深吸了幾口氣，好不容易才穩住自己的聲音：

「是這樣子⋯⋯今天早上我因為生理期的關係所以不太舒服，在食堂碰見恩奇都的時候，他說如果對他注入魔力的話、可以稍微分擔一點我的痛苦。」

一開始御主懷疑這種事是不是真的能夠辦到、也不忍心把疼痛轉移給英靈，但恩奇都十分堅持，兵器就是該盡情地使用，所以他們兩人便在醫務室做起了實驗，果不其然地出了差錯，恩奇都把整個生理期全部的疼痛都攬到了自己身上，結果落得了動彈不得的下場。

人類最後的女性御主，生理痛的時候是能毀滅世界的程度。

賢王以一覺醒來發現自己身在冥界的茫然表情愣了三秒，然後大笑出聲，在極其狂妄的笑聲中恩奇都悲痛的控訴：

「烏魯克仁民愛物的賢王在哪裡？ 你的良心呢，吉爾？」  
「笨蛋不值得本王的同情，哈哈哈哈哈！」

賢王幾乎是笑出了眼淚，他笑得彎了腰，表情早就失去了年長的穩重，反而更像是恩奇都所熟識的年輕時的那個英雄。 

「哇哈哈哈！這種事也只有你才做得出來了，不愧是我的朋友！」  
「我不想跟你說話⋯⋯」  
「這種天大的笑話竟然還能發生第二次，恩奇都，你真是充滿了驚喜啊！」

「第二次是什麼意思啊？」御主好奇地湊過來問。

因為心情愉悅，所以吉爾伽美什無視摯友的抗議大方地分享了千年前的往事，恩奇都為了同理孕婦生育之苦，變幻出了九月臨盆的身姿，結果因為重心不穩從塔廟王宮的階梯上滾了下去。

「哈哈哈哈哈！那真是無論想起幾次都可以毀滅本王腹筋的大事件啊！」  
「吉爾，我希望你本人也跟著一起毀滅。」

等到賢王終於笑夠了以後就驅趕了御主，把生悶氣的摯友撈起來抱進懷裡，用從護士長那裡拿來的熱水袋給摯友熱敷。

「是你自己大意犯傻，可不許你與本王置氣啊，恩奇都。」  
「是是，你說得都對。」恩奇都嘟囔，「蠢人交蠢朋友。」

心情奇佳的王決定不與經期躁鬱的摯友計較，他一邊給摯友捏腰，一邊說：「你還記得那天摔下去以後發生什麼事嗎？」

「吉爾就像今天一樣站在旁邊哈哈大笑哦。」  
「哼，怎麼淨記些不好的事情？本王後來不是把你背回王宮了嗎？」

「——啊，」確實是有這麼一回事，想起了久遠的回憶，恩奇都總算是笑了：「吉爾你抱怨連連地一路把我抱回房間呢，還不允許衛兵來接手。」

「我怎麼能讓那些不仔細的雜種來做？再摔一次你整個人都會碎掉的。」

「泥人才沒有那麼脆弱哩！只有——只有神能打碎我。」

恩奇都心機深沈的報復達到了適當的效果，吉爾伽美什沈默下來，恩奇都像隻闖了禍又要示好的貓，蹭了蹭天之楔的臉頰。

「吉爾剛剛進來的時候，是不是想到了那時候的事情呢？」  
「——是啊。」

擁抱著他的王乾脆地承認了。雖然下腹部還有著惱人的悶痛，恩奇都還是轉了半圈，擁抱了他的朋友。

「現在已經不是神代了、我們也不再是凡人之軀，所以吉爾、可以不用再被遙遠的噩夢所束縛了哦？」

「你說得輕鬆，你離開之後、我究竟是用著什麼樣的心情面對沒有你的烏魯克城，究竟是用什麼表情迎接夢到你之後的黎明，不是說忘就能忘掉的事情啊。」

「是什麼樣的心情呢？」

恩奇都用著幾乎是天真的神情問，吉爾伽美什愣了一下，又恢復為賢王的老成神態。

「——剛剛是本王一時不察，你就當作沒有聽到吧，作為王，如果連這種小事都不能背負，那也太過可笑了。」

恩奇都卻搖了搖頭，真是過分啊，恣意地踩著別人的痛處設下陷阱，待到中計之後，又要帶著凜然的保護者般的神情解救他。吉爾伽美什這樣想。

「如果是為了烏魯克的子民，那麼確實讓王來背負吧，但是呢，吉爾，」

懷裡金綠色的槍兵帶著虔誠的懺悔神情，溫柔地說，那些因為我而悲嘆的歲月、那些因為我而孤獨的歲月，既然我們在冰天雪地的此處重逢，就讓我也知道吧。抱怨也好、撒嬌也罷，請儘管地告訴我。

「——我是你的朋友。我想跟你一起背負你眼中的世界。」

✯


End file.
